


One Large with Extra Sausage

by thelilnan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Pizza, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two haven't been able to be intimate for a while due to work getting in the way or entirely exhausting them. Jimmy decides to surprise Brian with a little roleplay. Brian misunderstands his intentions prior. It all works out in the end though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Large with Extra Sausage

Friday nights were date nights for Brian and Jimmy. Back when they first started dating, they spent practically every night at either one’s home, fucking on every available surface and eating shitty take out. Now, further into their relationship, they settled for daily kisses at work and dinners out on the weekends. Brian liked it well enough but sometimes he missed the rush of their first few months, all sex and cuddling (and more sex.) He got it though; they were grown men—Jimmy especially—and didn’t have time or energy to fuck like teenagers. Part of him missed it though.

As of late, Jimmy was acting kind of weird. He seemed absent from work, half-mindedly throwing in his quirky little facts around during autopsies and Jack’s routine inquisitions. He barely kissed Brian hello for the past two days and when Brian asked what he wanted to do for Friday, he just kind of mumbled, “Pizza.”

It was kind of scary, if Brian was honest. He hoped Jimmy was just stressed or something had come up in his family and not... Well, the worst. But they could talk about it on Friday, as much as Brian dreaded doing so.

Friday came around without much conversation from Brian at work.

“Your place? Around 7?” Brian asked hesitantly as Jimmy pulled on his outer coat.

“Mm-hm.”

Jimmy left and Brian got that sinking feeling that preempted four of his last bad break ups. For the next two hours, Brian wondered what he’d done wrong; maybe Jimmy lost interest in him? They hadn’t been able to do much more than cuddle in recent weeks due to some vicious serial killings that left them both too drained for anything other than practically jumping right into bed and watching trashy reality shows. But he’d been sure that things would pick up when they caught the guy (actually woman, as it turned out, which had been refreshing.) Maybe Jimmy just decided he was too much of an asshole to fix—something his last boyfriend _and_ girlfriend had both said. Maybe there was someone else.

Brian arrived at Jimmy’s condo at 7:04pm with a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza and a stomach full of anxiety.

He was not prepared for what happened when Jimmy answered the door in an undershirt and slim blue jeans.

“Oh good, I was starting to wonder!” Jimmy practically sang, “How much do I owe?”

Brian blinked at him, glancing down to the pizza, “You don’t have to...”

“What was it, about $20?”

Brian nodded, thoroughly confused.

“Well, come inside while I run get my wallet,” he was ushered into the familiar home as though he was a new guest. Jimmy ran off, fueled by a giddiness that Brian couldn’t understand. Why was he acting so weird? Brian counted back the last meals they’d had together, making sure it was his turn to buy and... Yes, it was. Jimmy’d gotten the pad thai last week. What gives?

Jimmy returned, wallet in hand, and waited until he was right in front of Brian to begin looking through it. The bill fold, once opened, proved to be entirely empty. Jimmy had even gone so far as to take out his credit cards. His hand twitched, as if he’d just discovered the situation, and he looked up to Brian with coquettish dismay. Brian tightened his grip on the pizza box.

“Oh dear! I don’t have any way to pay you!”

“It’s... Fine, Ji—”

“If only there was something I could do for you...” Jimmy took a careful step forward, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. Brian blinked, still not quite getting it, “Tell me, does that pizza come with _extra_ sausage?”

Then it clicked. The expression he suddenly dawn was almost comical; the excited elation of having figured out the riddle, the anticipation and revelation of what part he was to play. Shifting the pizza to balance against his hip, Brian did the best Sexy Porno Voice he could.

“It does... But it’ll _cost extra_. Maybe we can work out an arrangement.”

_Nailed it_.

“Oh my, well I am _so_ hungry,” Jimmy touched a hand to his cheek dramatically, “I simply can’t wait!”

“Well you gotta hurry, I’m on the clock,” Brian shrugged. Jimmy snorted and quickly fell to his feet, not even giving Brian the time to put down the pizza before unzipping him and pulling out his cock. He stammered, a bit surprised at the sudden forwardness, but his protest soon turned to an indulgent moan when Jimmy took his slowly hardening cock into his mouth. Fuck, it’d been so long.

“It’s been so long,” Brian accidentally blurted out, lost in the sensation of Jimmy’s long sucks and slow rhtyhm. Jimmy glanced up, pulling off his cock with a little lick at the head.

“Handsome delivery boy like you? You must be hounded all the time...”

“N-not recently,” Brian gulped, looking down. He gripped the pizza box tighter, “Fuck, that feels...”

“Not very professional language for a man on the job,” Jimmy smirked and resumed bobbing his head. Above him, Brian groaned again, though this time due to the annoyingly bad joke. Even so, he was rapidly approaching climax and his grip on the cardboard box was beginning to hurt. There would be deep stress lines in the palms of his hands for sure. His breath hitched in the way it always did; high, nervous, on the cusp of verbally warning Jimmy (what did it matter, he loved to swallow anyway). This time however, instead of speeding up to help Brian achieve that release, he stopped, squeezing the base of Brian’s cock.

“So yummy.”

“I-I’m not done!” Brian protested, flapping the pizza box petulantly. But rather than carrying on with the thoroughly pleasant blowjob and letting them both carry on with their night together and eat the rapidly cooling pizza still clutched in Brian’s hands, Jimmy stood and pulled Brian into a kiss. He whimpered brokenly against his lips, pushing close to press his erection to Jimmy’s thigh. But then Jimmy pulled away, tugging Brian by the collar to the couch.

“Bit unorthodox but I like to pay the driver’s tip _before_ settling up the bill.”

“And that was it?” Brian allowed the pizza to be taken away and himself to be pushed onto the length of the couch. Above him, Jimmy nodded.

“Oh yes, this will be the actual payment...”

Brian shivered excitedly and quickly unbuttoned the top half of his shirt; just enough to pull it over his head before working his pants off as well. Jimmy watched him, clearly enjoying the enthusiasm. Once he was down to his boxer briefs, Jimmy climbed on top, kissing him deeply and indulgently, hands roaming over Brian’s toned and lightly haired chest. Brian tugged at the fly of Jimmy’s jeans, eager hands too unsteady to properly open them. Somehow, he managed, and worked his hand inside to squeeze Jimmy’s length.

“Ooh!” Jimmy gasped against his mouth, “Greedy!”

“We live in a capitalist society,” Brian joked gruffly, “Hail to the almighty dollar.”

“ _Never_ call it that again, I swear to God.”

Brian laughed and the two fell into a rhythm of kisses and gropes and rutting until Brian became impatient. Jimmy’s shirt was across the room and his jeans just barely down his hips low enough for his cock to be out but that was good enough for Brian, who was fully naked on Jimmy’s worn leather couch.

“Lube,” Brian panted against his jaw, working a hand between them. Jimmy grabbed the bottle from the coffee table he’d put there for this reason; he wasn’t completely debauched, normally.

Preparation was as careful and conscious as it could be with Brian being the loud, needy partner that he usually was. Jimmy didn’t mind; feedback was always encouraged and appreciated. At the beginning of their relationship, the first time Brian bottomed, he was so ashamed of how loud he was that he’d nearly bitten straight through his lip. The ensuing inquisition at work the next few days was nothing short of a nightmare.

Now however, Brian’s lost that filter of self-consciousness and fallen straight into demands and pleas until he got exactly what he needed. And right now he needed to be fucked, hard and fast, and said as much.

“Please,” he sucked a kiss into Jimmy’s neck, wrapping his legs around his hips, “Please, fuck me.”

“Hush, hush, I will.”

“Now!” Brian whined, bucking his hips up. Jimmy complied, pulling his fingers out and lubing himself up enough to slide smoothly into Brian. From there it was entirely carnal and animalistic, rutting without a rhythm, fueled by desperation. It’d been too long.

Brian was ramping up to climax again, alternating between sucking on Jimmy’s throat and crying out whenever a thrust brushed directly against his prostate. Jimmy huffed shallow pants through his nose into Brian’s hair, feet braced on the arm of the sofa for leverage, fucking him hard enough to shut him up for once. It worked; Brian was soon choking on sounds, going ridged and clawing into Jimmy’s back. With a final broken cry, he came between them, squirming and clinging to Jimmy like he was drowning.

Jimmy continued fucking him hard and fast, drawing more clipped grunts from Brian as he cooled down, until he came inside of him with a long sigh against his neck. He collapsed on Brian’s chest, sticky with sweat and semen, and decided they’d shower after a couple minutes’ rest. Brian agreed.

“That was worth more than a large two topping pizza, Jimmy.”

Jimmy snorted and laughed deliriously into his shoulder, missing Brian’s beaming grin entirely.

“I should hope so! Two weeks’ build up for cheesy porno fucking; it’s gotta be $40 at least.”

Brian giggled, arms around Jimmy’s back, “It was great but next time, don’t get all stand-offish beforehand. Please?”

“I thought it would heighten the pleasure.”

Brian wrinkled his nose, turning his head away, “I thought you were gonna break up with me.”

“What?? No! Bri, honey.”

“Just don’t do that again, please?”

Jimmy paused but then nodded against his neck, kissing softly, “Of course. ... But the role play?”

“Completely awesome. 10 out of 10, would recommend.”

Jimmy and Brian both grinned and cuddled for a few minutes more before deciding they both desperately needed a shower before they fused together.

“We’d be unstoppable,” Jimmy pointed out as they headed upstairs, “A two-headed forensics team.”

“The sex would be weird.”

Jimmy laughed and smacked his younger lover’s rear as he cut ahead, “Well, I can’t disagree.”

Though maybe it was something to experiment with...

Next time.  


 

 End.


End file.
